


Greta Goes to Pride

by prxnxykxi



Series: Greta Does Things [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cracky, Drag Queens, Gay, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prxnxykxi/pseuds/prxnxykxi
Summary: In this scenario, Spoon Hag hasn't died.





	

Greta and Spoon Hag had been getting along swimmingly since the marriage. They'd been on plenty of dates and set plenty of dresses on fire (bonus points if you get that reference), not to mention the monuments amount of 'canoodling' in the trash can. The loud screeches of 'SPOONS' and 'BED' kept the neighbourhood up at night. The children began to ask questions. 

 

It was at this point that the members of the Weildam household took charge. Late one night, they slipped a flyer for the Pride Parade into Greta's trash can. The next morning - the morning of the event - Greta woke her lover with a loud screech of "BED!" 

 

"SPOOOOOOONS!" shrieked Spoon Hag as they leapt from the trash can and took off down the street, hand in hand, claw in claw.

 

Once they had arrived at Pride, Greta noticed that there were angry people outside, holding up signs that said something about burning in Hell and that God hates...figs? Why does God hate figs, Greta wondered. 

 

"Spoons?" Spoon Hag questioned. 

 

"Bed, bed bed bed." Greta explained. 

 

Spoon Hag's eyes blazed with anger. "SPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONS!" she screamed and lunged at the protesters. "SPOON SPOON SPOONS!" 

 

Greta soon joined her lover, pouncing on one of the protesters. As soon as her flesh touched his clothes, he burst into flames. The man screamed and began running down the street, flailing his arms wildly. Greta and Spoon Hag were soon joined by a group of drag queens, who began to bludgeon the protesters with their purses. A few gay kids, two of them holding hands, smacked a few protesters with their rainbow flags. A lesbian punched a woman in the face and screamed "taste the rainbow, bitch!" 

 

Hours later, Greta and Spoon Hag were returned to the Weildam household in handcuffs. Their heads hung low, but their hearts were beating and they were grinning. 

 

"Bed?" asked Greta sweetly. 

 

"Spoons." replied Spoon Hag, and kissed her lover's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> This may have had references to the Stonewall Riots in there, don't judge me.


End file.
